El Redentor: El fin del Redentor
by ricksteady
Summary: Nuestro héroe continua sus aventuras tras 4 años, pero ahora, tendra que enfrentarse contra un enemigo desconocido y descubrir quien es el encapuchado; el tomo 2 de la saga El Redentor
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Hola, volví, les recuerdo, soy dueño de Sergio y los chicos superdimensionales

_Rick: Y aquí empieza el tomo 2, no se lo pierdan_

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

4 años después del tomo 1

En un restaurante, en Nueva Saltadilla, se encontraban sentados Balkain y Balance, Balkain se veía diferente, pues tenía 9 años, su ropa se veía igual que cuando lo crearon, solo que se veía más nueva y a su medida; Balance no se quedaba atrás, llevaba una camisa de su color y un pantalón de mezclilla. -¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntaba Balkain

-Es porque hay mucha gente- respondía Balance, en ese momento llegaba Sergio, se veía diferente tenía 22 años, portaba dos camisas, una era negra con rayas blancas de manga larga y una blanca debajo, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos, en sus manos llevaba dos platos de comida. –Aquí tienen- decía llegando a la mesa donde se encontraba- un plato de fideos para mi muchacho- dijo mientras le daba el plato al niño- y una orden de sushi para mi niña preciosa- decía al darle su plato a la niña y darle un beso

-Gracias- decían los niños

-De nada, pero me sorprende que entiendan mi ingles, por más malo que sea- decía Sergio al sentarse en una silla en la misma mesa que los niños

-Oye papá- decía Balance mientras comenzaba a comer- ¿Por qué no nos dijo que había otras niñas parecidas a nuestras tías en otros universos y que tía Bell y tía Breannin solo pertenecen a un universo?- decía al masticar un pedazo de sushi

- ¿Y que la sustancia L solo pertenece a un universo?- decía al comenzar a absorber fideos

-Niños, hay aun muchas cosas que no les he contado- decía mirando a los niños con una mirada seria- y es mejor que no sepan- dijo al momento que el reloj comenzara a brillar, Sergio apretó unos botones y apareció un holograma. –Hola Sergio- dijo el holograma, era de un niño, el niño era Tim Imposible, hermano menor de Kim Posible- ¿Qué hay?- pregunto

-Nada, he terminado el informe del universo Z y ahora estamos comiendo- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa- saluden- dijo dirigiéndose a los niños

-Hola- decían los niños comiendo

-Hola, Sergio- dirigiéndose a él- el concejal quiere verte-

-Muy bien, terminamos y nos vamos- decía con un tono serio- Sergio, fuera- decía al desvanecerse el holograma.- Niños apúrense- decía Sergio a los niños- terminan y nos vamos

-Pero, ¿ahora?- replicaba Balkain

-Ya acabe- decía Balance con la boca llena de sushi. Los chicos se levantaron, dejaron propina y se dirigieron a un parque donde nadie los viera y abrieron un portal (debido a que la existencia de la Federacion es secreta). –Vamos- decía Sergio a los niños los cuales entraron al portal. –Mmm, los niños crecen y dejan de ser niños, pero a veces, no maduran lo suficiente.- pensaba al entrar al portal y cerrarse tras él.

_Rick: Hola, lamento lo corto del capítulo y no se olviden, lean el resto de los capítulos, quizás tarde un poco al escribirlo._


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Lo de siempre, ya saben

_Rick: Hola a todos, por ahora yo hablare solo por aquí a partir de ahora, capitulo 2 a continuación _

Capitulo 2: La razón de pelear

En la oficina de la concejal

-Y eso es todo- decía Sergio a la concejal entregándole un grupo de papeles

-Vaya, me sorprende como trabajas,- decía la concejal leyendo los papeles- en tan solo 4 años me has entregado tantos informes como los que me han entregado desde que creamos la Federacion, pero aun así- dice tristemente- aun sabiendo que no puedes volver a tu universo, nos sigues ayudando y además, prefieres- decía sorprendida- seguir haciendo informes que salir a pelear y buscar alguna anomalía en otro universo, como Andre u otros- decía sentándose mejor

-Bueno, es solo que,- decía rascándose la cabeza- pelear no es lo mío, es solo que yo pelearía siguiendo un mantra que hice; primero, pelearía solo por defenderme a mi o mis hijos, defender al indefenso y quizás- dice pensando- por un ataque de ira, que claro, eso hace mucho que no sucede- dice alegremente con una sonrisa.

-¡Alerta, Alerta!- sonó una alarma. –Informe- preguntaba la concejal

-Tenemos un problema en el sector 001- se oía la voz de Tim

-Pero, en ese lugar no hay nada, es solo un lugar blanco, no hay nada interesante- decía Sergio

-Si, es cierto, pero se ha detectado la presencia de sincorazones y virus de Xana.- dijo Tim

-Concejal, yo iré- dijo Sergio

-Pensé que no te gustaba pelear- decía la concejal en un tono sarcástico

-Si, pero no hay nadie que pueda asistir- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa a punto de salir

-Muy bien, lleve a su equipo, puede retirarse- decía la concejal a Sergio. Sergio salió caminado directo al comedor, en el comedor se encontraban Balance y Balkain, ellos estaban esperando a que viniera Sergio.- Chicos- decía acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados- tenemos una misión-

-Que bien, una misión- decía Balkain lanzando ganchos al aire

-Y ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntaba Balance con curiosidad

-Al sector 001- decía Sergio al dirigirse hacia otra dirección- ahora, al hangar.- El hangar era enorme, se encontraba todo tipo de naves, desde naves Gummi a naves de la Federacion, pero Sergio y sus hijos se dirigieron a la zona más oriental del hangar, en ese lugar se encontraba "Prometeo", la nave de Sergio. Era considerada por muchos, "como una nave de lujo y combate a la vez". Su apariencia era de un F-22 Raptor, media aproximadamente más de 200 metros. En su interior, se encontraban 10 cuartos, todos con camas King size y un baño, una sala medica, que tenia 4 cuatro capsulas medicas, 4 camas que podían curar en tan solo segundos y en un cuarto conjunto, tres maquinas recargadoras que podían recargar cualquier robot , desde un robot de limpieza hasta un ginoide, una sala de simulación con moderador de gravedad, una sala de estar con un televisión del tamaño del cuarto, desde el suelo a el tejado, parecido al del Omega Bolt (es más, Prometeo está basado en el Omega Bolt), un comedor con 5 mesas y un creador de materia, creaba cualquier tipo de alimento, era genial en las fiestas, un laboratorio privado, donde realizaba la creación de la sustancia L y otros experimentos secretos, un spa de 5 estrellas, la cabina era muy cómoda, era semicircular y espaciosa, los controles se encontraban en el lado contrario de la entrada, eran modernos y futurísticos, contaban con piloto automático, una pantalla circular se encontraba sobre los controles, pero la nave no podía viajar a otro universo a menos se colocara el reloj en un compartimiento en los controles, solo así se podía viajar de un universo a otro, el tiempo dependía de la distancia, portaba un vasto arsenal de diferentes armas de muchos universos y un motor de 5 mil millones de caballos de fuerza.

En la cabina:

-Motor encendido- dijo Balance

-Controles a disposición- continuo Balkain

-Armamento en línea- dijo una voz, la voz provenía de lo que parecía una chica, solo que era un holograma, Sergio la creo para que mantuviera en línea y a salvo la nave, se llamaba Adriana, tenía la estatura de Sergio, tenía el pelo color café lacio, tenia ojos verdes, la piel blanca, sus ojos eran pequeños, una nariz un poco puntiaguda y su boca era mediana con dientes perlados, su ropa era un pantalón de mezclilla, con tenis negros y una blusa azul de manga corta.

-Coordenadas listas,- decía Sergio- vamos-La nave comenzó a elevarse, salió del hangar y avanzo a una velocidad sorprendente antes de entrar en un portal.

-Adriana, tiempo de llegada- dijo Sergio

-2 minutos y contando- respondió la chica

-Bien, esto haremos- decía Sergio antes de comenzar a contar su plan de ataque a los niños y la chica, pero lo que Sergio no sabía era que su reloj estaba a punto de descomponerse, el dispositivo de viaje dimensional estaba a punto de romperse, este era un pequeño tubo de cristal que materializaba la materia a una velocidad incalculable que habría los portales, este tubo comenzó a tener una fisura desde hacía un año y hoy estaba a punto de romperse.

_Rick: Sergio saldrá vivo de esta, se perderá en algún universo desconocido o volverá al universo, solo hasta el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán. _


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Lo de siempre, ya saben.

_Rick: El capitulo que faltaba_

Capitulo 3: El peor de los casos

En el sector 001:

-Toma- decía Sergio al destrozar un grupo de sincorazones, robots y virus.- ¿Cómo van?- pregunto Sergio por el transmisor en su oreja.

-Bien, ya acabe- dijo Balkain a 2 km de distancia

-Yo igual- dijo Balance a 20 km de distancia

-Todo despejado- se oyó la voz de Adriana a 2 km sobre la cabeza de Sergio. El Universo en el que se encontraban, se podía considerar la base de la mayoría de los universos, un universo en blanco o el lugar que la gente imaginaba cuando querían pensar en nada

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Sergio por el transmisor de su oído y se fue volando. Ya en la nave, Sergio se dirigió a su cuarto a bañarse y los niños se fueron a la sala de estar a jugar videojuegos y Adriana analizaba la nave, por si tenía alguna falla o daño.-Mmm, no hay daños- decía desde el puente- bueno, descansare- decía antes de desaparecer, pero ella no sabía que el problema era en el reloj y Sergio lo tenía en su cuarto. 30 minutos después, Sergio se encontraba en el puente colocando las coordenadas y hablando con la concejal por vía holograma. –Y eso es todo, al parecer, la alianza oscura aumento su rango de ataque- decía Sergio en un tono preocupado

-No hay de qué preocuparse- dijo la concejal en un tono tranquilo- mientras estemos unidos, nada nos derrotara.-

-Bueno, me despido, Sergio fuera- dijo Sergio y la señal fue cortada.

-Coordenadas listas y en posición- dijo Adriana al aparecer detrás de Sergio

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Sergio colocando el reloj en el compartimiento antes de salir del puente. Mientras Sergio se dirigía a la sala de estar, la nave se elevaba y entro en un portal, cuando al entrar por completo, la nave se tambaleo bruscamente. –Pero, ¿Qué?- decía Sergio regresando al puente. Todas las alarmas sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Balance asustada

-No sé, pero no te pasara nada- contesto Balkain abrazando a su hermana y consolándola

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Sergio al entrar en la cabina.

-No lo sé- contesto Adriana presionando botones, de repente la nave fue más rápido y empezó a sacudirse bruscamente y una luz segó a todos.

_Rick: Saldran vivos de esto, que les pasara, adonde iran a parar, sépanlo en el próximo episodio_


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Los personajes que se mencione o aparezcan aquí, que no sean míos, no me pertenecen

_Rick: Que hay, Sergio y compañía salieron vivos de esto, pero que harán._

Capitulo 4: Perdidos

-Informe de la situación y daños- pregunto Sergio levantándose

-Nada serio- contesto Adriana apareciendo- pero encontré la falla-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Sergio confundido

-El dispositivo de viaje dimensional tiene una fisura y al parecer nos envió a una dimensión desconocida- contesto Adriana

-¡¡Papá!!- gritaban los niños entrando al puente y abrazaban a Sergio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Balkain abrazando a Sergio

-Al parecer estamos en un universo desconocido- contesto Sergio tristemente

-Papá, digo Señor- dijo Adriana

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto Sergio

-Al parecer, también hemos perdido la comunicación- contesto Adriana- pero podemos repara el dispositivo-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Balance, que se había vuelto más lista que antes

-Con un soldador atómico, pero eso no lo encontraremos aquí- dijo Adriana

-¿Qué universo es este?- pregunto Balkain a Sergio

-Deja veo- decía Sergio mientras sacaba el reloj y presionando botones, el reloj tenia nuevas mejoras, entre ellas, una enciclopedia del universo maestro, una lista de universos y un localizador universal.- Aquí esta, estamos en el universo de "Odisea 2001"- contesto Sergio cerrando el reloj

-¿Qué universo es este?- pregunto Balance

-Según la enciclopedia, es de una película, bah que aburrido- dijo Sergio con un tono aburrido- Adriana, ¿podemos viajar a otro universo?- pregunto Sergio

-Si se puede, pero sería al azar- contesto Adriana un poco preocupada

-Ya que- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa- chicos, abróchense los cinturones, nos vamos- decía Sergio colocando su reloj en la ranura y sentándose en su asiento

-¡Si!- gritaron los niños siguiendo su ejemplo. La nave, para su suerte se encontraba en el espacio, por lo que nadie los vio, un portal se abrió frente a la nave y entraron. 5 minutos después, la nave salió en algún lado. -¿Dónde nos encontramos Adriana y hay acaso un soldador atómico?- pregunto Sergio

-Nos encontramos en el universo de Kappa Mike- contesto Adriana y no, no hay- dijo tristemente

-Bueno vamos otra vez- dijo Sergio al presionar los botones. La nave apareció sobre la ciudad de Tokio, pero, la nave contaba con un servicio de camuflaje muy avanzado, que ni se notaba cuando se movía y también indetectable por radar sin importar que tan avanzado fuese.

5 minutos después

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sergio cuando salieron del portal

-Estamos en el universo de Neo Génesis Evangelion, y no, no hay uno- contesto Adriana tristemente

-Miren- dijo Balkain mirando por la ventana, eran los Evas 1 y 2 luchando contra un ángel. -¿Nos podemos quedar?- pregunto a Sergio

-No, no podemos- contesto Sergio- quizás después volvamos- decía antes de presionar nuevamente los botones

5 minutos después

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto nuevamente Sergio

-Nos encontramos en el universo de Jimmy Neutrón y no, no hay uno- contesto Adriana

-Mmm, a este paso tardaremos más de lo planeado, bueno, sigamos- continuo Sergio presionando botones- decía Sergio antes de que la nave entrara nuevamente a un portal

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Jimmy Neutrón

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Jimmy mirando la computadora.- Al parecer un portal dimensional apareció sorpresivamente, pero no duro mucho, quizás debería investigar- dijo mientras continuaba revisando su computadora

_Rick: Sergio y compañía se encuentran mas perdidos que al principio, pero, lograran regresar al universo de Lilo y Stich, averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. _


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Los personajes de Sugar Bits pertenecen a Bleedman, los demás personajes son de mi persona

_Rick: Sergio y compañía llegan a un universo que hacía mucho tiempo que Sergio no oía._

Capitulo 5: Otra oportunidad

En el Otro Lado, Universo Sugar Bits, se abrió un portal en el cielo oscuro y nublado, era "Prometeo". -¿Y ahora?- preguntaba Sergio cansado, se veía que había pasado varias horas despierto

-Universo Sugar Bits y no, no hay.- decía Adriana aburrida

-Bueno, tomare un descanso- decía Sergio saliendo- mantente alerta Adriana-

-Si papá, digo, señor- decía Adriana saludando

Sergio se dirigió al comedor, allí estaban Balkain y Balance, ellos habían descansado; Balkain estaba comiendo papas fritas y Balance estaba leyendo un libro de literatura.-Papá, ¿quieres?- pregunto Balkain ofreciendo papas fritas.

-No, gracias, solo vengo por un café- contesto Sergio dirigiéndose a la máquina de alimento y apretando botones apareció un café.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Balance levantando la vista del libro

-En el universo Sugar Bits- decía Sergio dándole un sorbo al café

-¿Podemos bajar a caminar?-pregunto Balkain a Sergio- es que estoy aburrido-

-Si, por qué no- contesto Sergio con una sonrisa- Adriana, cuida la nave-

-Si, papá, digo, señor- contesto Adriana apareciendo de repente

-Adriana, sabes que me puedes decir papá, porque yo fui quien te creo, pero, como quieras- decía Sergio al dirigirse a la salida. Sergio y los chicos descendieron de la nave y aterrizaron en un callejón. La ciudad se llamaba "Dystopius", parecía una ciudad común y corriente, solo que aquí lo bueno, era ilegal y lo malo, legal. Al salir del callejón, notaron que la calle estaba muy sola y silenciosa, al seguir caminando, llegaron a una esquina, donde decía "Calle Muda", algo que Sergio recordó claramente, cuando leyó el comic hacia 6 años. Avanzaron otros 15 minutos, hasta que oyeron una explosión.- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Balkain mirando a todos lados

-No lo sé, vayamos a ver- decía Sergio volando con los niños hacia el origen de la explosión. Se detuvieron en un edificio de 10 pisos y los niños se sorprendieron por lo que vieron; en el lugar de la explosión se notaban dos peleas, en una, un tipo de robot con forma de tiburón, pero con brazos y piernas con una cola que no era de tiburón, tenía un brazo cortado y se estaba desangrando; junto a él una chica gato con traje de marinerito y un chico demonio con un cuerno roto y traje de etiqueta, frente a ellos un hombre de armadura roja luchando con una chica que parecía ser Caperucita Roja; en la otra batalla, un chico hecho de jengibre con una pijama azul rayada y una chica borrego con un uniforme de mayordomo con hombreras amarillas, luchaban contra lo que parecía un robot conejo de color naranja y negro. Al parecer al chico de jengibre le faltaba un pedazo de la cabeza y un brazo; en un edificio un poco más bajo de donde se encontraban los chicos, tres sombras se distinguían, dos de ellas eran de dos chicas de cómo 13 años, una tenía un vestido negro con un listón rojo en la cintura, la otra tenía una camisa y un short corto de color rosa y la ultima sombra era de un monstro flotante, tenía una cabeza puntiaguda con plumas saliéndole de la cabeza y una capucha desgastada con un atrapasueños colgando de su cuello y dos marcas brillantes en sus hombros; el reloj de Sergio sonó y le mostro un perfil de cada uno de ellos (parte de la enciclopedia es informar sobre cualquier persona y entregar al portador un perfil con toda su información). –Vaya, hacia mucho que no los veía- decía Sergio al leer el perfil

-Mira, los va a aplastar- grito Balkain señalando que iban a aplastar a Bo (la chica borrego) y a Hansel (el chico de jengibre) que se encontraban inconscientes

-No lo permitiré- grito Sergio saliendo volando dejando un haz de luz plateado

-Que raro fue eso- dijo Balance- ¿Cómo hizo para dejar ese haz de luz plata?- pregunto la niña

Sergio logro interponerse deteniendo con su brazo derecho el golpe del robot. Bo se levanto poco a poco hasta que reacciono, pero se sorprendió al ver como un chico común detenía algo tan pesado. -¿Quién eres? Y, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Bo sorprendida

-Soy Sergio, pero me puedes decir "El Redentor"- decía Sergio al arrojar al robot al cielo y convertir su brazo izquierdo en el cañón y disparar contra el robot- ¿y supongo que tu eres Bo?- pregunto a la chica con una sonrisa

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Bo

-Es un secreto… ¡Shield!- decía Sergio mientras convocaba su escudo mágico y este absorbía el ataque.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sergio a Bo

-Si, estoy bien- respondió ella sobándose la cabeza

-Mira, llévate a Hansel y ve con tus amigos- dijo Sergio señalando a Gene, el chico demonio y a Robín, la chica gato- yo me encargo- dijo mientras Bo se iba

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la chica de vestido negro apareciendo a unos cuantos metros de ahí

-El Redentor y supongo que tu eres Licorice- contesto Sergio mirando a la chica mientras el cañón se transformaba en su brazo.

-¿El redentor?, que estúpido nombre, pero no importa- decía Licorice sacando a una paleta circular con mango de madera horrible- porque morirás- decía en el momento en que la paleta se transformaba en una lanza

-No lo creo- decía Sergio mientras convocaba su espada

Mientras con los chicos, ellos habían decidido ayudar a los demás, Balance estaba curando al robot, mientras Balkain estaba disparando su rayo purificador contra la oscuridad que habían emanado el cuerpo de la chica y tenia forma de lobo y la armadura había sido absorbida por oscuridad, fue en ese momento llegaba Bo cargando a Hansel. -¿Está bien?- pregunto Robín al llegar Bo

-Si lo está- dijo Bo al dejar a Hansel en el suelo- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto a Balance mientras curaba a Nemo, el robot

-Soy Balance, mucho gusto en conocerla- contesto la niña terminando de curar al robot y saludar- y aquel es mi hermano Balkain- decía señalando al chico que estaba lanzando su ataque una vez más

-¿Y el muchacho aquel?- pregunto Gene, el chico demonio

-Es mi padre- decía Balance al acercarse al curarlo

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Bo y Robín

-Es una larga historia- contesto Balance

Con Sergio

Sergio salto en el aire y Licorice también, ella lanzo una serie de golpes, siempre tratando de atravesarlo con su lanza a Sergio, quien siempre los esquivaba o bloqueaba y a la vez atacaba. Sergio lanzo un ataque y ella lo bloqueo.-Vaya, eres fuerte, - decía Licorice aun poniendo fuerza en presionar en el ataque- podrías ser de mi tipo- decía en un tono sarcástico con una sonrisa macabra

-En tus sueños lindura- decía Sergio mientras rompía el ataque a la derecha, y Licorice lanzo un golpe con la punta de la lanza en el brazo derecho, haciendo que soltara la espada y esta desapareciera.-No creo que puedas seguir luchando- decía con malicia y presionando la lanza

-Eso crees- dijo Sergio y con su brazo izquierdo golpeo la lanza quebrándola en muchos pedazos- y ¿ahora?- pregunto Sergio mientras se sacaba un pedazo de lanza incrustado del brazo derecho y al sacarlo, el brazo se regeneraba

-Yo…yo…yo…- titubeaba Licorice mirando a todos lados- ya se- pensó antes de saltar hacia el edificio donde se encontraba- si te acercas, la mato- decía apuntando con una pistola a la chica rubia.

-¡Ginger!- gritaban Gene, Bo y Hansel que había despertado

-Muy bien- decía Sergio comenzando a flotar hacia el edificio y colocarse a 4 metros de ella, junto a ellas se encontraba Mindsnare- veo que te escondes tras el desarmado- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-! Atrás ¡- grito Licorice, pero esta vez era con miedo. Sergio la miro y antes de que ella pudiera parpadear sintió que su mano hervía. -¡Aaaa!- grito soltando a Ginger quien corrió y se escondió tras Sergio; en la mano que sintió el dolor debía estar la pistola, pero no estaba, miro a Sergio y se volvió a Mindsnare y hablo. -Ayúdame- dijo de rodillas

-Lo siento querida, estás sola- decía Mindsnare mientras convocaba un portal y entraba en el, ella se quedo consternada, mientras Sergio se acerco poco a poco, pero ella comenzó a llorar. –No me mates- dijo entre sollozos- yo solo hice lo que me dijo Mindsnare- dijo al inclinar la cabeza y seguir llorando.

Sergio se arrodillo, le levanto la cabeza desde la barbilla con delicadeza y hablo- No te matare- dijo con una voz tranquila-pero con una condición- decía susurrando al oído

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Licorice secándose las lágrimas

-Que no los vuelvas atacar- decía volteando a ver a los chicos

-Está bien- dijo Licorice levantándose-adiós y gracias- dijo mientras se alejaba saltando de edificio en edificio

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?- reclamaba Ginger en un tono molesto

-Por que cualquier persona, sin importar que tan mala sea, merece una segunda oportunidad de cambiar- decía Sergio mientras miraba alejarse a Licorice

1 hora después, Sergio y los chicos habían derrotado a la oscuridad que había salido de la chica, ella se encontraba inconsciente y Sergio había explicado su situación, pero por desgracia no pudieron ayudarlo, de todos modos Sergio dio las gracias y se despidieron

Ya en la nave

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y se tiraron en los sillones. –Estoy cansado- dijo Balkain acostándose en el sillón

-Por fin, Adriana- dijo Sergio cansado-coloca las coordenadas y sácanos de aquí-

-Entendido- dijo Adriana con una sonrisa y la nave entro a un portal

_Rick: Por fin acabe, Sergio por fin reparara su reloj, averigüen como en el próximo capitulo _


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Yo no soy dueño de Planet Survival, pertenece NHK y Madhouse, yo solo soy dueño de Sergio, sus hijos y Adriana.

_Rick: Nuestros héroes logran llegar a un universo lo suficientemente avanzado como para conseguir un soldador atomico_

Capitulo 6: En la colonia

En alguna parte del espacio, salía Prometeo de un portal.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sergio bostezando en su asiento

-En el universo "Planet Survival"- contesto Adriana bostezando

-¿Planet Survival?- pregunto Sergio sobresaltando- estoy seguro que aquí hay un soldador-

-Si, tienes razón papá- contesto Adriana revisando un mapa del universo- hay una colonia cerca-

-Llévanos ahí- dijo Sergio levantándose

Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a la colonia, entraron por el hangar y notaron que la gente se notaba sorprendida.

En la nave

-Muy bien, yo ire a buscar el soldador y ustedes se quedan a revisar que nadie que no se un policía identificado se suba- decia Sergio al darle ordenes a los niños

-Si papá- contestaron los niños y Adriana

Sergio salió por un túnel que se había conectado a la nave en una puerta lateral, al salir de allí, mucha gente lo miraba de lejos, sin apartarle la vista.

-¿Dónde será?-

-Seguro de Plutón-

-O de Marte-

-O del pasado- murmuraba la gente en voz baja

Al salir Sergio al exterior, descubrió que la ciudad era futurista y enorme, algo que a Sergio le encantaba, ya que le gustaba visitar los lugares para aprender del lugar. Despues de 3 horas, Sergio encontró lo que parecía una ferretería. –¿Sera aquí?- se preguntaba Sergio al entrar. La ferretería era pequeña por dentro, en realidad eran varios mostradores y una cajera detrás de uno de ellos. –Buenas tardes- dijo Sergio acercándose a la cajera

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué quería comprar- pregunto la cajera

-Un soldador atomico- contesto Sergio

-Lo puede hallar en esa dirección- señalo la cajera

-Gracias- dijo Sergio dirigiéndose a la dirección. En la dirección se hallaba un mostrador, había desde un destornillador eléctrico muy moderno hasta un remachador eléctrico de una mano. Sergio tomo el soldador y se acerco al mostrador.-¿Cuánto va a ser?- pregunto

-Son 100 creditos- contesto la cajera

-¿Acepta dólares?- pregunto Sergio sacando una billetera de su pantalón

-¿Dolares?- pregunto la cajera confundida-Los dólares ya no existen, pero son muy valiosos entre los coleccionistas, valen millones de créditos- respondió la cajera sorprendida

-¿Qué tal si le doy 1000 dolares?- dijo Sergio sacando 10 billetes de 100 dolares- una parte para pagar esto y una caja de herramientas profesional y el resto, para usted- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro- contesto la cajera emocionada

5 minutos después, Sergio salió con una caja de herramientas y se dirigió al hangar de la colonia. En el transcurso del camino, Sergio oyo una explosión. -¿Y eso?- pensó Sergio mientras se dirigía al lugar de la explosión.

Antes de llegar, faltando 200 metros, Sergio diviso a un grupo de chicos, todos venían corriendo, Sergio reconoció a Howard y a Bell (**Planet Survival**). -¡¡Alto!!- dijo Sergio poniéndose en frente de ellos deteniéndoles el paso.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Howard

-¿Qué paso alla?- pregunto Sergio señalando el lugar de la explosión

-Un grupo de chicos tuvo un accidente- dijo Howard mientras el y el grupo menos Bell se reian- y creo que los van a echar de la colonia

-Eso crees Howard- dijo Sergio en un tono molesto- yo se que eso fue un accidente y los tratas de inculpar por que no te caen bien-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Howard ahora un poco asustado- no sabes lo que dices, atáquenlo- dijo a los chicos que venían con el

El grupo era de 6 chicos, todos entre los 12 y 15 años. Un chico corrió hacia Sergio –Toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Sergio, Sergio solto la caja, esquivo el golpe, lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzo aun lado. Todos lo veian asombrado, otro chico lo intento-Pagaras por eso- decia al lanzar un derechazo y un izquierdazo, que Sergio avadio fácilmente y le propino un golpe en el estomago y el muchacho cayo retorciéndose y agarrándose el estomago.

Dos chicos lo atacaron, uno le comenzó a lanzar patadas a la cara que Sergio esquivo y le propino una golpe con el pie en el otro, haciendo que se cayera; el otro lo ataco lanzando golpes al estilo Kung fu, le lanzo golpes a la cara y el estomago, que fueron bloqueados y al bajar la guardia, Sergio le dio un uppercut que lo noqueo al instante.

-Bell, atacalo- le replicaba Howard al muchacho mas alto que el

-Pero Howard,- decia Bell- no viste lo que hizo-

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Sergio apareciendo frente a Howard – vete a hora- le decia a Howard- o seras el siguiente- le dijo amenazando

-¡Bell, atacalo!- grito Howard asustado

-Vete Bell, no te hare daño- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa- pero a ti- decia Sergio dirigiéndose a Howard que estaba asutado- te vas o que te lleven, pero al hospital en una ambulancia-

Al oir eso, Howard e asusto mas y les hablo a los muchachos y se fueron corriendo. Despues de eso, Sergio se colo a la nave, si que nadie lo viera.

En la nave

-Ya esta- decia Sergio en el laboratorio, había reparado el reloj

-¿Ya acabaste papá?- pregunto Adriana

-Si, ahora, vamos regresar al universo- decia Sergio dirigiéndose a la cabina. La nave había salido del hangar sin ningún problema y se fueron al espacio sin rumbo desconocido.

-Muy bien, las coordenadas ya están listas y ahora, a descanzar, decia Sergio saliendo de la cabina y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. La nave abrió un portal y entro en ella, en ese momento sono la alarma.- ¿Qué pasa Adriana?- pregunto Sergio

-Hay un intruso en la sala de estar- dijo Adriana apareciendo. Todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, en la sala de estar, en medio de la sala se encontraba el encapuchado. – ¡Tu!- dijo Sergio señalando al encapuchado

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Balance con miedo detrás de Sergio

-No importa quien sea, nadie asusta a mi hermana- dijo Balkain en posición de batalla

-Tus hijos han crecido- dijo el encapuchado mientras los veía- pero tu fin esta cerca, volveras a tu universo mas pronto de lo que crees- decia mientras desaparecia y la nave se sacudia

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sergio y apareció Adriana

-Estamos siendo arrastrados a otras cordenadas- contesto Adriana antes de que una luz segara a todos.

_Rick: Sera una vez mas el fin de Sergio, ¿Quién es el encapuchado?, averigunelo en los próximos episodios_


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Los personajes que salen de aquí en adelante, son míos, yo los cree

Capitulo 7: Un lugar extraño

En algún desconocido

-¿Hay algún daño?- pregunto Sergio levantándose del suelo

-No, ninguno- respondió Adriana apareciendo- pero hay un problema con el reloj-

-¿Ahora cual?- pregunto Sergio acomodando un sillón

-Al parecer esta descargado y tomara una semana en cargarse- contesto Adriana

-Niños, ¿están bien?- pregunto Sergio mirando los sillones

-Estamos bien-contesto Balkain levantando un sillón y acomodándolo en su lugar, junto a él, Balance estaba sentada

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Balance preguntando confundida al levantarse

-No lo sé- contesto Adriana tristemente mientras mostraba un mapa de las dimensiones

-Bueno, hay que averiguarlo- dijo Sergio mientras se dirigía a la salida. Al salir, notaron que se encontraban en un claro de un bosque. –Lo bueno, es que nadie salió herido- dijo mientras miraba alrededor cuando a lo lejos vio lo que parecía una ciudad.- Niños, quédense en la nave, volveré en unas horas- dijo antes de comenzar a volar y dirigirse a la ciudad

-¡Pero yo quería ir!- decía Balkain enojado

-Pueden ayudarme acomodar las cosas- dijo Adriana por los comunicadores de sus oídos

-Si, vamos- decía Balance mientras se dirigía a la nave con alegría

-Ya que- dijo Balkain con sarcasmo al entrar

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, muchos edificios estaban destrozados e irreconocibles. -¿Qué paso aquí?- se preguntaba Sergio mirando a su alrededor, caminaba por una calle, la calle estaba llena de baches y agujeros -¿Guerra?, ¿Bombardeo?- seguía preguntándose mientras doblaba la calle, a los lados de las calles, se encontraban tiendas, edificios y casas, que ahora eran ruinas o estaban en un estado deplorable. -¿Quizás exploto una bomba?, pero, ¿Qué tipo de bomba habrá sido?- pensaba Sergio, cuando a los lejos vio a una sombra, la sombra no era más alta que sus hijos, mientras más se acercaba, mas se notaba sus detalles, era una niña de piel blanca, pero manchada por la suciedad y tierra, su pelo era negro y liso, pero muy maltratado, estaba usando un vestido rosa, pero roto, viejo y sucio por ropa, abrazaba en sus pequeños brazos delgados y sucios, un oso de peluche, al oso le faltaba un brazo y un ojo, no tenia zapatos y andaba descalza.

Sergio se acerco más, pero antes de llegar, la niña se desmallo, Sergio se lanzo volando y antes de que la niña tocara el suelo, Sergio la detuvo. Al mirarla con detenimiento, Sergio noto que la niña estaba sumamente delgada, se notaban casi sus huesos. –Pobre, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- decía Sergio mientras sostenía a la niña-La llevare a la nave, quizás allí la pueda ayudar mejor- pensaba mientras salía volando, cuando sintió un piquete -¡Ay!, malditos mosquitos- pensaba mientras seguía volando.

Pero no se dio cuenta que en un edificio cercano, dos sombras lo miraban, tenían la misma altura de Sergio –Viste, increíble como hizo eso- decía una sombra de voz masculina

-Si, pero, podría ser un espía o algo peor- decía la otra sombra con voz femenina mientras veía a Sergio mientras se alejaba- hay que seguirlo y pedir refuerzos

_Rick: ¿Dónde apareció Sergio?, ¿Quien será esa niña que Sergio rescato?, y más importante, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que observaban a Sergio?, estas y otras preguntas se contestaran en el próximo capitulo_


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: Los personajes que saldrán de aquí en adelante, ya son de mí pertenecía

_Rick: Sergio ha decidido llevar a la niña a la nave y curarla, pero, ¿eso le traerá consecuencias?_

Capitulo 8: Arcelia

En la nave

Sergio llevo directamente a la niña cargada en brazos a la sala médica, cuando se topo con Balance

-¡Hola papá!- saludo Balance cuando vio a Sergio- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto cuando vio a la niña

-No lo sé, la halle en la ciudad, se encuentra muy mal- decía Sergio al llegar a la sala medica de la nave y colocar a la niña en una capsula medica- Informe Adriana- ordenaba Sergio

-La niña apenas está viva, le falta agua y alimento, su última comida fue hace 3 días, tiene muy poco calcio en los huesos y tiene un alto nivel de fatiga, me sorprende que aun este viva- decía Adriana leyendo un texto holográfico, cuando la niña comenzó a despertar

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Estoy muerta? – Preguntaba la niña mirando a todos lados y vio a Sergio- ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto

-Soy Sergio Antonio, pero me puede decir, "El Redentor", y no, no estás muerta, de no ser por mí, si lo estarías y estas en mi nave- le contesto Sergio con dulzura- y, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

-Me llamo Arcelia- contesto la niña con timidez

-Mucho gusto- contesto Sergio

-¿Puedo salir de aquí?- pregunto Arcelia

-No aun estas débil y aun tienes que descanzar- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa

-¿Despertó papá?- pregunto Balance mirando a Arcelia-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Soy Arcelia, mucho gusto- contesto con timidez

-Soy Balance- contesto con una sonrisa

-Papá, no has visto a Balance, es que le preste mi juguete favorito y no la…-decía Balkain al entrar y mirar a Arcelia, el se quedo completamente embobado y se acerco –Ho…ho… hola- trato de decir sin balbucear

-Hola- le respondió Arcelia tímidamente y sonrojada- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto

-Soy…soy… soy Balkain- decía tartamudeando- ¿y tú?- pregunto

-Soy Arcelia- respondió sonrojada

-¿Y tu familia?- pregunto Sergio tomando la palabra

-Mis padres murieron hace mucho- contesto Arcelia con tristeza- murieron hace tres años, en un bombardeo – continuo Arcelia comenzando a llorar. Sergio se sintió apenado, estaba a punto de hablar cuando sonó la alarma

-Hay intrusos alrededor- dijo Adriana mostrando una imagen, eran 20 personas, todas armadas con MP5, AK-47 entre otras armas, estaban en la entrada, trataban de abrirla.

-Balkain, quédate aquí y cuida a Arcelia, Balance, ve a la cabina y si doy la señal, activas las armas- ordenaba Sergio mientras salía de la sala médica. Al salir por la de la nave, 5 personas le apuntaban a la cabeza desde muy cercas, la mayoría eran adolescentes, de entre 12 a 19 años. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto una chica de 24 años, era alta, morena, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran color ámbar, usaba una camisa azul con una cruz blanca y unos pantalones estilo militar. Sergio se quedo enamorado al instante y le respondió

-Soy Sergio Antonio, pero me dicen "El Redentor"- contesto sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-¿Cómo es que eres tan rápido?- le pregunto un chico de unos 23 años, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, su pelo era color negro

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sergio confundido

-No te hagas el tonto, te vimos detener a la niña antes de que tocara el suelo al desmallarse en la ciudad- decía con dureza el joven

-Eso no te importa- contesto Sergio

-Entonces, ¡Toma!- dijo el muchacho al sacar una pistola 9 mm y dispara a Sergio en el pecho.- No importa ahora- dijo el muchacho al guardar su pistola

-¡Kruz!- grito la chica- ¿por qué lo mataste?, era el único que podría abrir esta nave

-No importa, ¡ya!, traten de abrir la puerta de alguna…-decía Kruz cuando se oyó el sonido de un motor arrancando

-Ni lo intente, es imposible- se oyó la voz de Sergio

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Kruz desconcertado. Todo el mundo comenzó alejarse de Sergio

-Como dije, eso no te importa, pero te lo diré con una condición- dijo Sergio mirando a la chica

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Kruz

-Que me diga su nombre- dijo Sergio mientras se acercaba a la chica, la cual se puso roja

-Soy Vanesa, mucho gusto- contesto un poco sonrojada mirando el suelo

-Bueno, ahora que ya se su nombre, les diré con gusto mi historia- dijo Sergio mirando a todos y comenzó a contar su historia, al acabar, Vanesa hablo

-Asi que, ¿estas varado en este universo?- pregunto

-Si, así es- contesto Sergio que aun estaba no dejaba de mirarla

-Bueno, quizás, podrías ayudarnos- decía Vanesa tímidamente y sonrojada

-¿En qué?- pregunto Sergio

-En derrotar al emperador- contesto Kruz

-Si, claro, pero, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Sergio

-Es una larga historia, pero antes, debemos ir a la base, se halla a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Vanesa

-Claro, yo los llevo- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa. Todos subieron detrás de Sergio por la puerta, al principio, todos pensaron que Sergio venia con algún adulto u otra compañía, pero solo vieron a Balance y Adriana, la mayoría se quedo en la sala de estar, mientras Sergio y Vanesa se dirigían a la sala medica. –Hola- saludo Vanesa al entrar tras Sergio

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Balkain en posición defensiva delante de la capsula de Arcelia

-Soy Vanesa, mucho gusto- contesto estirando su mano

-Soy Balkain- dijo estrechando la mano

-Vanesa, quiero que conozcas a Arcelia, es la niña que salve- dijo Sergio mientras se colocaba frente a la capsula

-Hola Arcelia- saludo Vanesa acercándose a la capsula

-Hola- contesto tímidamente Arcelia

-Adriana, enciende la nave y llévanos a estas coordenadas- decía Sergio mientras aparecía Adriana

-Si papá- contesto Adriana y ella desapareció, la nave comenzó a flotar

-Sergio, una pregunta- dijo Vanesa dirigiéndose a Sergio

-Si, ella es mi hija, por así decirlo- contesto Sergio dejando a Vanesa con la boca abierta

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Vanesa

-Muy fácil, como yo la cree, ella me considera su padre y, bueno, porque no tener dos hijas y un hijo- contesto Sergio con una sonrisa. La nave se dirigió al oeste, pero en un laboratorio subterráneo, lejos de lugar donde se encontraban nuestros héroes.

-Interesante, este joven es tal y como la Alianza Oscura me había advertido, pero no importa ahora, con una muestra de sangre, podre clonarlo, pero, con un ligero cambio- decía una sombra frente a unos monitores y al presionar unos botones, un tubo de vidrio, de casi su altura, salió detrás de el; dentro, se encontraba lo que parecía, era una niña humana. –Pronto despertaras, querida Elena- decía la sombra acariciando el tubo antes de seguir apretando los botones

_Rick: ¿Quién es ese tal emperador?, ¿Sergio conseguirá que Vanesa se enamore de el?, ¿Quien era esa sombra? Y ¿Quién será Elena en el futuro?, averigüen estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Una historia

La nave llego a lo que parecía una especie de base, solo que era al aire libre, en un pueblo, se encontraban cientos de personas, aviones de muchos tipos y tamaños y tanques igualmente variados, al aterrizar la nave, varias personas se agruparon alrededor de ella, todas estaban armadas, al irse abriendo la puerta, levantaron las armas, pero al ver a Vanesa y al resto comenzaron una ovación, pero al salir Sergio, la gente callo y comenzó a rumorar en voz baja

-Y ese, ¿Quién es?

-Seguro es un espia

-Pero mira su nave, es aun avanzada para ser un espia

-Seguro lo capturo Vanesa-

-Por eso es teniente- era lo que Sergio alcanzaba a oir con su superoido

-Oye Vanesa, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sergio

-En la base de la resistencia- contesto Vanesa- nos encontramos a 30 kilometros de la capital, en este momento estamos preparando el sitio y asalto a la capital y terminar con 10 años de dictadura- decían mientras se dirigían al cuartel general, era una casa de dos pisos, dentro, todo era moderno y sofisticado, muchas computadoras y monitores se veian en las paredes, algunas personas los monitoreaban y en el centro, una mesa, donde un señor es encontraba, era de aproximadamente de 30 años y algo, usaba gafas estilo aviador, su ropa era una chamara negra, con un pantalón azul y zapatos negros.-¿Quién es el?- pregunto el señor en un tono ingles sin levantar la vista de un mapa colocado en la mesa

-Se llama Sergio, al parecer tiene superpoderes- contesto Vanesa- y nos quiere ayudar

-Hola- saludo Sergio tras Vanesa

-Hola, mi nombre es Jack Manchelor y no creo que ocupemos tu ayuda- decia mirando nuevamente el mapa

-Pero, el además, no es de este universo- replicaba Vanesa

-¿Universo?, explicate-

Sergio comenzó a contar su historia, desde que llego al universo de Kingdom Hearts (**Tomo 1**), hasta que llego a ese universo, al terminar, Jack hablo- Muy bien, ya que me contaste tu historia, te contare yo otra, como ya sabes, mi nombre es Jack, soy el líder de la rebelión en America, mira hace aproximadamente 15 años- comenzó a contar la historia mientras aparecían flashbacks- varios países se encontraban en guerra, el país mas poderos que había iniciado la guerra, noto que le estaba tomando mas tiempo y recursos de los que tenia planeado, entonces fue cuando tomo una iniciativa hecha por un niño prodigio,- el flashback muestra a un chico que no se le nota la cara estrechar la mano a un señor- crear un ejercito robot ideado por el niño. En un año, esta nación, logro conquistar el mundo, pero cuatro años después, el niño, ahora adolescente, rebelo a los robots y se convirtió en el líder de los robots, bajo el nombre de "El Emperador", derroto a los lideres del país y poco a poco empezó a matar a sus opositores, la gente pronto comenzó a inconformarse, pero fueron reprimidas violentamente y el resto es historia, hace 9 años nació la resistencia y desde entonces es que hemos estado combatiendo contra el, al principio no nos fue bien, pero con el paso del tiempo, hemos logrado derrotar al emperador varias veces y ahora, lo hemos sitiado en la capital- termino Jack al sentarse y dejar de aparecer los flashback-

-Vaya, eso es lo mas impresionante que he oído desde que vi Star Wars- dijo Sergio sorprendido

-Bueno, si vas a permanecer a la resistencia- decia Jack levantandose- tendras que prepararte, en dos días es el asalto final y creo que ocuparemos tu nave-

-¿Prometeo?- pregunto Sergio- no te preocupes, donde vaya yo, ira mi nave- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, mañana aquí a las 6 de la mañana- les decia Jack mientras salía Sergio acompañado de Vanesa

_Rick: ¿Sergio participara en una batalla?, ese tal emperador, ¿luchara contra Sergio?, ¿Vanesa participara con Sergio?, esta y otras preguntas se responderán en el próximo capitulo a subirse pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: las cosas, objetos, personajes y demás cosas que se mencionan aquí, aparte de mis personajes que ya aparecieron y aparecerán, no son de mi pertenencia

_Rick: Jack ya tiene planeado el plan de ataque, y piensa utilizar a Sergio en el plan_

Capitulo 10: El plan de ataque

-Muy bien, esta es la situación- decía Jack- la ciudad capital, tiene un diámetro de 50 km, dentro de ella, lo que queda del ejercito del Emperador, 200 divisiones repartidas entre infantería,- mostrando tres imágenes, dos de ellas eran de droides y superdroides de batalla, estilo Star Wars, la otra, un droide, pero era los de en forma de rueda- artillería,- mostrando una imagen de un tanque aerodeslizador- y por último, aviación- mostrando la imagen de un clon Buitre- ahí, es donde entra tu nave- decía a Sergio.

Todos los tenientes, sargentos, generales y coroneles se hallaban en la comandancia, incluido a Sergio, se encontraban en un cuarto con una presentación por computadora frente a ellos, la imagen cambio a una toma aérea de la ciudad- Su misión- continuo Jack- es apoyar, ayudar y destruir; primero, tu nave transportara a su escuadrón.- dijo señalando a Vanesa- Te he escogido a ti, porque tu equipo es uno de los mejores, pero de todos modos iras con Sergio; en cuanto a ayudar y destruir, ayudara en la batalla aérea contra los droides Buitre y destruirá los aeropuertos de la capital- la imagen volvió a la ciudad, en los puntos más cercanos al centro de la ciudad, tres círculos señalaban lugares específicos- estos tres lugares, con estos queda claro tu participación,- dijo a Sergio- en cuanto a el resto de nosotros: la aviación dará apoyo a "Prometeo, ya sea, distrayendo a los droides o en el bombardeo de los aeropuertos y el ejército, entrara por las 4 calles principales- la imagen volvió a la ciudad, esta vez, la ciudad se veía más cerca, tenia 4 calles que conectaban la ciudad desde los puntos cardinales al centro de la ciudad, donde se localizaba lo que parecía un edificio enorme- y una vez controladas las entradas, comenzaremos a dispersarnos por las demás calles aledañas, su equipo- dijo dirigiéndose a Vanesa nuevamente- aterrizara aquí- dijo señalando lo que parecía un parque abandonado a 2 km del centro de la ciudad- desde aquí avanzaran hasta el centro de la ciudad y entraran al edificio personal del emperador, mientras nosotros llamamos la atención de los robots, ustedes se infiltran y destruyen los controles maestros y capturan al emperador, es una misión arriesgada, pero te pregunto- decía Jack acercándose a Vanesa- ¿estás segura de aceptarla?- le pregunto

-Este… yo… yo…- balbuceaba Vanesa mirando a todos lados

-Claro que acepta- respondió Sergio abrazando con su brazo a Vanesa, algo que hizo que se sonrojara

-Muy bien, eso es todo- dijo Jack terminando la diapositiva- pueden retirarse-

Todos los oficiales, incluidos Sergio y Vanesa, ellos dos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el equipo de Vanesa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba Vanesa tímidamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sergio mirándola

-Eso, me salvaste de quedar en ridículo, nunca fui buena en público- contesto Vanesa sonrojada

-No es nada- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa- no quise que quedaras en ridículo

_Rick: En el próximo capítulo, conocerán a nuevos personajes, el equipo de Vanesa, no se lo pierdan_


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Los personajes que aparecen aquí son de mi creación propia, unos basados en otros, pero son míos, pero las armas no me pertenecen

_Rick: Sergio conocerá al equipo de Vanesa_

Capitulo 11: El equipo de Vanesa

Sergio y Vanesa llegaron a una casa, al entrar en ella, se encontraron con un grupo de 8 personas, 6 de ellos eran adolescentes entre los 15 y 24 años y 2 niños de 14 años, los niños son gemelos

-Atención- dijo uno de los muchachos, que Sergio reconoció como Kruz, todos se levantaron

-Firmes- ordeno Vanesa a todos y se sentaron-Sergio, quiero presentarte a mi equipo- dijo Vanesa a Sergio- supongo que ya conoces a Kruz- dijo acechándose a al muchacho

-Claro, aunque allá sido muy mal el comienzo-dijo Sergio estrechando la mano al chico

-Si, pero, sigo creyendo que no duraras mucho- dijo Kruz en un tono sarcástico e intento golpear a Sergio en el rostro, pero él lo detuvo

-Ahora lo crees- dijo mientras presionaba su mano, Kruz asistió y Sergio soltó su mano

-Ellos son- dijo Vanesa señalando a los niños que estaban sentados con unas computadoras portátiles- son Luis y Karla, son gemelos y son el cerebro del equipo-

-Hola- contestaron en coro

-Hola- saludo Sergio saludándolos de mano

-Hemos oído que tienes superpoderes- dijeron los niños en coro

-Si, pero no me gusta presumir- dijo Sergio con una sonrisa

-Ella es Jackie "Boom boom"- dijo Vanesa señalando a una chica vestida con una blusa verde con un pantalón militar y varias granadas amarradas a unas cintas que recorrían su pecho- se encarga de la demolición y el- dijo señalando a un chico junto Jackie, era moreno de pelo negro y alto- es Ed, nuestro ingeniero

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Sergio estrechando la mano de la chica que lo miraba interesado

-El placer es todo mío- dijo Jackie con una mirada coqueta

-Jackie, tranquila- dijo Ed enojado

- El es John- dijo Vanesa señalando a un chico rubio con una camisa de manga corta azul y pantalón de mezclilla- y ella- dijo señalando a una chica rubia de ojos azules, vestida de blusa verde con un pantalón de mezclilla- es Selena, la hermana de John, es nuestra medica-

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Sergio estrechando la mano del chico

-No, el placer es todo nuestro- dijo John y Selena saludando a Sergio

-Ella es María- dijo Vanesa señalando a una chica que estaba limpiando una ametralladora pesada- ella es de apoyo táctico-

-Hola, ¿que tal?- dijo Sergio saludando a María

-Nada nuevo, solo tu- dijo María con una sonrisa

-Bien, ya saben que hacer- decía Vanesa- recoja cada quien sus cosa- Todos fueron a un cuarto continuo y comenzaron a sacar unas cajas, se veían que las cajas pesaban algo, ya que los hombres no podían moverlas con facilidad, Sergio decidió ayudarles a las chicas, cargo con dos cajas como si nada, las cajas eran de Vanesa y María, llevaron las cajas a la nave de Sergio, al subir, las colocaron en la sala de estar

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto María a Balkain que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con su hermana

-Soy Balkain, soy hijo de Sergio- contesto con una sonrisa

-Sergio, ¿no nos dijiste que tenias hijos?- pregunto María sorprendida

-Es una larga historia- decía Sergio al dejar las cajas en el suelo –Balkain, ven a ayudarme- Balkain salió con Sergio y dejo a María sola en la sala, hasta que apareció Balance- Supongo que eres una hija de Sergio- dijo María al entrar Balance

-Si, si lo soy, pero, ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto Balance

-Por que me sorprendió que Sergio nos dijera que tiene hijos- contesto María

-Ah, eso es costumbre de mi papá, nunca dice nada y nos dice nada con respecto a esto, por nuestro bien- dijo Balance con tranquilidad- pero, si ya conoces a mi hermano, supongo que deberías conocer a mi otra hermana- dijo Balance con una sonrisa

-¿Hermana?- pregunto María, en el momento en que aparecía Adriana

-Si, así es, yo soy su hermana- dijo Adriana apareciendo frente a ella

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- decía María rascándose la cabeza.

15 minutos después, Sergio llego cargando otras dos cajas, eran las de Selena y Jackie, y Balkain venía con las cajas de los niños, tras ellos venían todos, una vez que estuvieron todos, comenzaron a abrir las cajas, la primera que abrieron , contenía una ametralladora "M240" con 50 pequeñas cajas llenas de varias cintas de balas calibre 7,62 mm, la siguiente contenía 3 fusiles "M4", con 100 pequeñas cajas de munición calibre 5,56 mm, con tres lanzagranadas "M203", la siguiente contenía un fusil "G36" con 100 pequeñas cajas de balas calibre 5,56 con cargadores para 100 balas de tambor y un lanzagranadas "AG36", otra caja contenía munición 40 mm de granadas para lanzagranadas, eran como 50 cajas dentro, la siguiente tenía una escopeta "Panco Jackhammer Mark 3-A2", con 50 pequeñas cajas de munición de cartucho de 12 mm, la penúltima caja contenía un "Imi Gail" con 100 pequeñas cajas llenas de munición calibre 5,56 mm.

-y esta, ¿de quién es?- pregunto Sergio apunto de abril

-Es tuya- contesto Vanesa con una sonrisa

Sergio abrió la caja y se sorprendió por lo que vio, era una "FX-05 Xiuhcoatl, o Serpiente de Fuego", tenia 50 cajas de munición de 5.56 mm y un lanzagranadas "M203" –Gracias, pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sergio al agarrar la ametralladora con una mano

-Muy fácil- contesto Kruz con tranquilidad- Jack sugirió que si ibas a ir con nosotros, tendrías que usar un arma, para disimular tus poderes, pero hay mas- decía al abrir otras dos cajas, una de ellas tenía 8 "Desert Eagles" con 80 cajas de balas calibre .357 Magnun y la ultima caja contenía 80 cajas más pequeñas, las cajas eran unas 80, dentro se encontraban 10 granadas tipo "M67", -Mis granadas, ya decía yo que estas eran muy pequeñas- decía Jackie agarrando una caja de granadas

Otras tres cajas tenían equipo médico, provisiones y material de cómputo, las armas y los materiales se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

Sergio: Fusil FX-05, 1 Desert Eagle, 50 cajas de munición 5,56 mm, lanzagranadas M203, una caja de munición lanzagranadas calibre 5,56 mm y una caja de granadas

Vanesa: Fusil M4, 1 Desert Eagle, 33 y una tercera parte de cajas de munición 5.56 mm, lanzagranadas M203, una caja de munición lanzagranadas calibre 5,56 mm y una caja de granadas

Kruz: Fusil M4, 1 Desert Eagle, 33 y una tercera parte de cajas de munición 5,56 mm, lanzagranadas M203, una caja de munición lanzagranadas calibre 5,56 mm y una caja de granadas

Jackie: Fusil G36, 1 Desert Eagle, 100 cajas de munición calibre 7,62 mm, lanzagranadas AG36, una caja de munición lanzagranadas calibre 5,56 mm y una caja de granadas

Ed: Escopeta Panco Jackhammer Mark 3 A-2, 20 cajas de munición calibre 12 mm y una caja de granadas

John: Fusil Imi Gail, 100 cajas de munición calibre 5,56 mm, y una caja de granadas

Selena: Fusil M4, 1 Desert Eagle, 33 y una tercera parte de cajas de munición 5,56 mm, lanzagranadas M203, una caja de munición lanzagranadas calibre 5,56 mm y una caja de granadas

María: Ametralladora M240, 1 Desert Eagle, 50 cajas calibre 7,62 y una caja de granadas

El equipo médico era para Selena y el material de cómputo era para los gemelos

Todas las municiones eran colocadas en cargadores de su tipo, a excepción de los cargadores de tambor, todos estaban ayudando, incluso los niños, al finalizar el día, todas las cajas habían quedado vacías y se fueron a dormir, gracias a los 10 cuartos de la nave, Jackie y Ed durmieron juntos en el mismo cuarto (no sean mal pensados, pero bueno, yo que se), John y su hermana durmieron en cuartos diferentes, Luis y Karla durmieron juntos, María dormía en un cuarto, Kruz en otro, Balkain y Bandy dormían juntos, pero en dos camas y Vanesa intentaba dormir en su cuarto, pero no podía, ella se levanto por un poco de agua y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, noto que una puerta estaba entreabierta, al acercarse se sorprendió por lo que vio; era Sergio, estaba sentado en una cama, junto a él, estaba Arcelia, pero ya no estaba tan delgada como antes, se notaba un poco mejor, traía un pants rosa y una rosa con un oso pintado en el pecho, ella estaba abrazando a su oso de peluche, al cual ya no le faltaba el ojo y el brazo, estaba como nuevo. –Sergio, ¿Por qué me ayuda?- pregunto Arcelia tímidamente

-Bueno, porque usted me conto su historia y eso me hizo sentir triste- respondió tristemente Sergio- y por qué usted necesita una nueva familia que la ame y le de lo que sus padres no alcanzaron a darle-

-Gracias- decía Arcelia abrazando a Sergio

-De nada- dijo Sergio abrazándola. Arcelia se acostó en la cama y Sergio le dio las buenas noches y salió del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido y al salir se topo con Vanesa

-¡Vanesa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sergio sorprendido y sonrojado, ya que Vanesa solo estaba usando un sostén azul marino y un pequeño short

-Bueno, yo iba por agua, cuando pase por aquí de casualidad- dijo Vanesa sonrojada y apenada- pero me sorprendes- decía Vanesa – ayudas a una niña desconocida y luego le ofreces una familia- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno… yo…- decía Sergio rascándose la cabeza- yo me apiade de ella, me conto su historia y me dio tristeza que esta niña vagara por el mundo sin una familia- dijo Sergio con tristeza

-Yo te apoyo- decía Vanesa abrazando a Sergio- y además creo que eres buena persona- decía al darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse a su cuarto un poco sonrojada

-Me abrazo y luego me dio un beso- pensaba Sergio mientras se dirigía a la cabina- no puedo creer que alguien tan linda se fije en mi- Sergio llego a la cabina, en ella se encontraba Adriana revisando la nave. –Hola papá- saludo Adriana

-Hola- respondió Sergio sonrojado y aun pensando

-Te abrazo Vanesa, ¿verdad?- pregunto Adriana con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué?, espera- decía Sergio volviendo a pensar- Por que le pregunto, ella es la nave, ella lo monitorea todo- pensó- sí, me abrazo- le contesto con orgullo

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con curiosidad Adriana

-Mira Adriana, sigue revisando la nave- contesto Sergio en un tono un poco molesto- y si, si me gusta- le contesto más calmado

-Eso quiere decir que por fin tendremos una mamá- decía Adriana emocionada y ansiosa

-Todo a su tiempo- contesto Sergio al acercarse al monitor y revisar la nave

_Rick: Y aquí empieza la batalla contra el famoso emperador que Sergio no conoce, pero conocerá, en el próximo capítulo: "La carrera" _


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Los personajes que se mencionen aquí son míos, mas los robots, armas y tanques que se mencione aquí, no me pertenecen

_Rick: La batalla comienza_

_Sergio: ¡Déjame hablar!_

_Rick: No, esta ya es mi parte, además, si no me vuelve a interrumpir, le daré un regalo_

_Sergio se caya y se va_

_Rick: Como molesta- en tono furioso _

Capitulo 12: La carrera

Punto de vista de Sergio

Después del incidente con Vanesa y revisar la nave, me fui a dormir, logre dormir 5 horas antes de despertarme y cambiarme; mi ropa ahora era un pantalón tipo militar en beige, una camisa de manga larga oscura y botas negras. Todos se encontraban vestidos de igual manera, a excepción de Jackie, que usaba la misma ropa, solo que la blusa era verde oscuro; Balkain y Balance, que usaban la misma ropa, y Arcelia, que estaba usando una camisa color rosa pálido y pantalón de mezclilla.

Una vez que estuvimos listos, preparamos las provisiones y munición en unas mochilas especiales y dirigimos "Prometeo" al punto de descenso, mientras nos dirigíamos, logramos ver por las ventanas, como la batalla ya se estaba librando, podíamos ver cómo salía fuego de los edificios más alejados, llegamos al área acordada, era un parque abandonado, los juegos estaban rotos y oxidados, me despedí de los niños, no sin antes indicarles que Adriana estaba a cargo. Bajamos y la nave voló muy alto antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista

En el parque

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde Luis?- pregunto Vanesa por intercomunicador

-Sigan por la calle a la derecha- contesto el chico que estaba en la sala de estar, todas las computadoras, (que eran como 5) y los monitores mostraban varias vistas de la ciudad y la ubicación de cada quien

-Bien, es por ahí- dijo Vanesa señalando la calle

Todos fueron caminando por la calle, las chicas le iban preguntando a Sergio sobre su vida y aventuras, lograron avanzar unas cuantas cuadras antes de que se oyera un ruido

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sergio levantando el arma apuntando a todos lados

-¡Un tanque!- contestaron todos al instante que veían un tanque salir de un callejón, todos se pusieron a cubierto, Kruz, Selena y John se ocultaron en un callejón, María, Ed, y Jackie en tras un camión volteado y Vanesa y Sergio en otro callejón

-¡Mierda!- dijo Kruz- casi nos descubren- mientras miraba de reojo desde el callejón, el tanque avanzaba por la calle

-¡Y no tenemos lanzacohetes!- dijo Jackie mientras buscaba en su mochila desesperadamente

-No importa, yo me hare cargo- dijo Sergio mientras salía, el tanque estaba a 10 metros de el, el tanque apunto su cañón, pero Sergio transformo su brazo en su cañón y disparo destruyéndolo instantáneamente

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijo Selena mientras felicitaba a Sergio

De repente, soldados robots salieron de una calle tras ellos

-¡A cubierto!- grito Vanesa y todos se cubrieron. Todos comenzaron a disparar, al parecer era un batallón completo de superdroides

-Con esto tendrán- decía Jackie en el momento en que arrojaba dos granadas, las cuales acabaron con la mitad

-No, creo que falta más- dijo Ed sarcásticamente mientras disparaba

-Creo que con esto- decía Sergio exponiéndose una vez más, choco sus palmas de las manos y las coloco en el suelo, el suelo brillo y una serie de picos salieron disparados contra los droides, acabando con los que quedaban

-Muy bien, eso alerto a los droides- decía John mientras revisaba los restos- debemos apurarnos, si tardamos mas, llegaran mas- todos asistieron y comenzaron a correr, pero fue inútil, apenas habían avanzado 3 cuadras antes de ser sorprendidos de frente por 3 batallones de droides y superdroides con 2 tanques

-¡Fuego!- grito Vanesa mientras todos se ponían a cubierto, los muchachos seguían disparando, pero los droides los estaban alcanzando rápidamente

-¡Tenemos que eliminarlos rápido!- grito Kruz

-¡Deja intento esto!- grito Sergio al salir y disparar con su cañón del brazo a un tanque y disparando con su FX-05 a la vez, el disparo dio en el blanco eliminando una parte de los batallones, -Arrrrggg- dijo Sergio en el momento en que un laser le daba en el brazo derecho y se ocultaba tras un coche destruido

-¡Cúbranme!- grito Vanesa mientras salía corriendo a ver a Sergio, -¿estas bien?- pregunto al llegar

-Si, un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien- contesto Sergio con una sonrisa

María y Selena utilizaron un par de granadas y acabaron con los droides restantes y Kruz y John eliminaron al tanque que quedaba

-Ya están alertados, la misión ya fracaso- dijo Ed tristemente mirando el suelo

-No si nos apuramos- dijo Sergio mientras convertía su cañón en brazo-miren- dijo señalando un contenedor de basura volteado

-¿Y?- preguntaron todos confundidos

-Suban yo los llevo- dijo al acomodar el contenedor, todos subieron y Sergio comenzó a jalar con su brazo derecho el contenedor, comenzó a caminar y antes de que se diera cuenta, iba a una velocidad sorprendente.

En 5 segundos habían avanzado más de un kilometro de distancia, cuando se estaban acercando, notaron que el edificio que se había señalado era muy parecido al Reichstag, solo que más moderno y resistente, al llegar al círculo interno, una barricada les tapaba el paso, detrás de la barricada, cientos de trincheras y como 100 superdroides los aguardaban, Sergio transformo su brazo en el cañón y destrozo la barricada, los droides trataron de darles con su cañón, pero, Sergio siempre los esquivaba y les disparaba a la vez.

-Bajan- dijo Sergio en el momento en que llegaron a las escaleras, todos bajaron mareados

-La próxima vez caminare- dijo Kruz agarrándose la cabeza

-¡Rápido, debemos entrar!- dijo Jackie mientras disparaba a los droides que se acercaban

Al llegar a la puerta, notaron que era enorme, de 20 metros de alto

-Bien, aquí está la puerta, ¿Cómo entramos?- pregunto Sergio

-Deja eso en nuestras manos- dijo Ed sacando unos paquetes de C4 de su mochila y dándoselos a Jackie

-Pero apúrense- dijo Kruz disparando a unos droides que se acercaban

Colocaron las cargas alrededor de la mitad de la puerta y se alejaron

-¡Fuego en el hoyo!- grito Jackie al accionar el detonador y explotar las cargas, pero no paso nada, la puerta seguía intacta

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, la misma carga puede demoler un edificio- decía Ed incrédulo mirando la puerta intacta

-Deja me encargo- dijo Sergio corriendo a la puerta y lanzándole un golpe con el brazo derecho, la cual cayo por fin haciendo un ruido estruendoso-

-Rápido entremos- dijo Vanesa mientras todos corrían adentro, el interior era enorme, al fondo de la habitación había 3 escaleras, todas se dirigían hacia direcciones opuestas

-Bien, ¿hacia dónde Karla?- pregunto Kruz por el intercomunicador

-No lo sé… hay mucha….. están… solos…- era lo único que se oyó antes de oírse pura estática

-Bueno, estamos solo- contesto John pensando- esto hay que hacer- dijo agrupando a todos en un circulo- deberíamos separarnos, Vanesa, tu misión es clara, tienes que capturar al emperador, que Sergio vaya contigo; Kruz, tú debes de eliminar la consola maestra, que María y Selena vayan contigo, yo, Ed y Jackie defenderemos la entrada-

-Bien- asistieron todos

-Hermano, cuídate mucho- decía Selena abrazando a John

-Si, lo hare- dijo John consolándola y dándole un beso en la frente

Kruz y su equipo fueron por la escalera derecha y Vanesa y Sergio por la izquierda

_Rick: El fin esta cerca y la batalla final se librara acabo pronto y Sergio conocerá por fin quien es el emperador_

_Sergio: Oye, ¿y mi regalo?_

_Rick: En el siguiente capítulo te lo doy_


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Lo de siempre, ya saben, XD

_Rick: Un nuevo capítulo y el fin comienza_

_Sergio: Eso no es gracioso, ya dime, ¿Cuál es mi regalo?_

_Rick: Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás al final del capitulo_

Capítulo 13: El fin comienza

_Con el equipo de Kruz_

-¿Crees que debimos dejar a la teniente con aquel?- preguntaba María a Kruz

-Creo que si, a demás, creo que se enamoro de el- contesto Kruz sin mirar a María, los chicos estaban revisando cuarto por cuarto, pero todos estaban vacios

-¿En serio?- pregunto Selena impresionada

-Miren, creo que es ahí- decía María señalando un puerta enorme al fondo de un ancho pasillo. Se acercaron y justo cuando ya estaban acercándose, salieron dos droides rueda detrás de ellos

-¡Oh, shit!- grito Kruz al ponerse a cubierto tras una columna y comenzar a disparar

_Con Sergio y Vanesa_

-Sergio, creo que hay algo que tengo que decirle- decía Vanesa sonrojada detrás de Sergio

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sergio revisando un cuarto

-Sergio, desde que nos conocimos, me he sentido extrañamente atraída hacia usted y luego, lo que hiciste por mí en la conferencia, lo que hiciste por esa niña y luego, que te arriesgaste por nosotros allá afuera, me preguntaba… ¿si… si quisiera ser mi novio?- pregunto Vanesa tímidamente y sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo

Sergio volteo a verla y se sorprendió por lo que oyó, estaba en un estado de shock

-¿Qué hago?- pensaba- si le digo que no, la defraudare y quizás tenga rencor contra mi- pensaba Sergio mientras se imaginaba a Vanesa enojada y con fuego tras ella **estilo chibi**- pero, si le digo que si, los niños tendrán una mamá y yo una linda chica- pensaba ahora mientras se imaginaba a los niños jugando en un prado verde y el y Vanesa agarrados de la mano observando cómo jugaban y cuando Vanesa le iba a dar un beso, ella hablo

-Bueno,- dijo Vanesa apenada aun mirando el suelo- si dices que no, lo tomare de buena manera-

-Yo…yo…- decía Sergio una vez que entro en razón- yo acepto, me encantaría ser su novio- dijo en el momento en que abrazaba a Vanesa, lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada

-Gracias- dijo Vanesa abrazando a Sergio y dando le un beso en los labios- ahora vamos a buscar al emperador

_Con Kruz y su equipo_

-¡Aun quedan, aguanten!- decía Kruz disparando a los droides, pero era difícil, debido a los escudos -¡Ya se!- pensó Kruz y disparo su lanzagranadas hacia el tejado, disparo dos granadas y el techo le cayó encima a uno. –Por fin… ! Aaarrgg ¡- gritaba Kruz cayendo herido, el robot faltante había aprovechado que no lo veían y le había disparado

-¡Kruz!- gritaron las chicas que en ese mismo instante hicieron lo mismo que Kruz, lanzando dos granadas y eliminando al robot que faltaba

-Estoy bien- decía Kruz apoyado en una columna y agarrándose el estomago

-No te preocupes- dijo Selena examinando a Kruz- es solo un rasguño, no es nada serio- decía con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba aplicar los primeros auxilios

-Gracias- decía Kruz un poco sonrojado- ahora, hay que entrar- decía parándose ayudado por María

El cuarto en su interior era enorme, tenía cientos de computadoras, monitores, etc.

-Es aquí- dijo Kruz señalando una computadora en el medio de la sala- rápido, coloquen el virus informático, yo cubriré la puerta- dijo mientras se colocaba en la entrada

-Si, entendido- dijeron las chicas mientras se acercaban a la computadora- Listo, ya esta, solo hay que esperar- dijo María acercándose a Kruz para ayudarlo

_Con John_

-! Los robots son demasiados ¡- decía John cubriéndose desde una columna

-¡Miren!- dijo Jackie señalando a los robots, se iban quedando congelados sin razón aparente y soltaban las armas

-¡Lo lograron!- decía Ed abrazando a Jackie

-Bien hecho hermana- pensaba John- Ahora, hay que esperar que capturen al emperador- decía a los dos

_Con Sergio y Vanesa_

Sergio y Vanesa iban cuidándose las espaldas, ya habían salido dos droides iguales que a Kruz, pero para ellos fue más fácil derrotarlos, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, vieron una enorme puerta, encima tenía un letrero que decía: "Sala del emperador"

-Aquí es- dijo Vanesa mirando el letrero- Espera- dijo a Sergio sosteniéndolo del hombro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sergio volviéndose a Vanesa

-Antes de entrar, ten- decía Vanesa dándole un beso en los labios a Sergio- considéralo de la suerte- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, ahora a entrar- decía Sergio mientras golpeaba la puerta con su brazo y la derrumbaba

_Rick: Por fin, el emperador luchara contra Sergio y compañía_

_Sergio: ¿¡Eso era la sorpresa ¡?- decía confundido y sorprendido_

_Rick: Si, te gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa picara_


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: lo de siempre ya saben

_Rick: El emperador por fin saldrá de entre las sombras_

Capitulo 14: Contra el emperador

Al disiparse el humo, se encontraron en una sala enorme, media como 30 metros de largo por 50 de ancho, en el centro tenía unas columnas que formaban un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en unas escaleras de 5 escalones y al final, se encontraba un asiento volteado mirando una consola con monitores.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin llegaron- dijo una voz detrás de la silla- Te he estado esperando- dijo en el instante en que la silla se volteo, Sergio se sorprendió por lo que vio: era un muchacho de la misma edad que él, solo que tenía un smoking negro por completo y una barba de punta.-No te sorprendas, yo soy tu, solo que mas la parte maligna- le dijo a Sergio-en este universo yo soy tu, solo que soy todo lo contrario a ti, mientras tu viajaste por diferentes universos, yo hice contacto con la Alianza Oscura, ellos me tomaron como su aprendiz y gracias a ello, es que domine este universo- decía con una risa malvada

-¡Tu eres el culpable de esto¡- grito Vanesa al emperador-¡Si no hubieras tenía esa loca idea, jamás hubiera pasado esto, pero eso se acaba hoy¡- dijo Vanesa al levantar su arma y comenzar a disparar, acabando su cargador, pero no paso nada, el emperador estaba intacto, las balas fueron cortas antes de siquiera tocarlo

-Veras, debajo de este traje, se encuentra un exoesqueleto, eso me permite tener más resistencia, más fuerza y por su puesto…-dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Vanesa- más velocidad- dijo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, soltando su arma y mandándola a golpear la pared

-¡Vanesa!- grito Sergio soltando su arma y fue a donde ya hacia Vanesa-¿Estas bien?- pregunto agarrándola de la mano

-Sergio- dijo Vanesa tosiendo sangre- estoy bien- dijo antes de desmayarse. Sergio le tomo el pulso, su ritmo cardiaco disminuía drásticamente

-Tengo que hacer algo- pensaba Sergio justo cuando se le ocurrió algo- Sera arriesgado, pero funcionara- pensaba mientras presionaba los botones del reloj y sacaba un frasco con una sustancia negra en el- La sustancia L, la salvara, pero me ocupare de las consecuencias después- pensó mientras le daba de beber a Vanesa-Ya esta, con eso estará mejor- pensaba Sergio parándose y volviéndose al emperador que miraba con una sonrisa diabólica

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto el emperador

-¡Pagaras por eso!- grito Sergio convocando su espada y corrió hacia él, el emperador saco un estoque y también corrió hacia él.

Sus espadas chocaron y saltaron hacia atrás, Sergio lanzo un corte, pero el emperador lo esquivo y contraataco con otro corte, que fue bloqueado y saltaron hacia atrás mirándose uno al otro

-¡Ríndete, no podrás contra mí!- decía el emperador con orgullo- la alianza me ha enseñado y hablado todas tus habilidades y poderes-

-Pero no todas- dijo Sergio en el momento en que choco sus palmas y las coloco en el suelo, el cual brillo e hizo que del piso, salieran disparadas varias estalactitas, el emperador, transformo un brazo en un cañón y disparo contra las estalactitas, al disiparse el humo, Sergio venia corriendo en dirección contra él, se puso en guardia, pero fue tacleado por Sergio haciendo que soltara su espada, Sergio comenzó a golpearlo, le dio un gancho al hígado, un derechazo, un izquierdazo y continuo con una serie de golpes variados y rápidos contra la cara y tórax, terminando con un uppercut, mandándolo atravesar 7 columnas antes de caer en el suelo

-¡Eso no me detendrá!- grito el emperador saliendo del cráter, tenía el smoking roto, mostrando debajo un traje parecido al de un buzo, corrió hacia Sergio, Sergio hizo lo mismo y chocaron lanzándose una serie de golpes cada uno, pero fueron siempre bloqueados. Al final, después de 10 minutos, estaban jadeando, mirándose uno al otro a 5 metros de distancia

-Vaya… resistes bien- decía Sergio respirando con dificultad y los brazo caídos

-Gracias… pero… no he acabado- dijo el emperador y tomo un respiro y junto sus brazo, estos se transformaron en un cañón enorme-¡Muere!-grito y el arma lanzo un haz de luz blanca de energía

-¡Oh no, eso no!- dijo Sergio y transformo su brazo en cañón y lanzo su ataque, los dos ataques chocaron, pero pronto el haz del emperador empezaba a ganar terreno

-¡No, no puedo rendirme, no ahora no!- pensaba Sergio y comenzó a concentrar su energía en su ataque. Su ataque comenzó a ganar poco a poco más terreno, hasta que estaba enfrente del emperador

-¡Oh, mier…!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el emperador antes de que una explosión ocurriera, mandándolo a volar, aterrizando en las escaleras. Estaba herido, su traje estaba roto en muchas partes y respiraba con dificultad

-Ríndete y puede que te perdonen la vida- decía Sergio acercándose

-Crees… que has ganado…, no…, no lo creo- dijo el emperador arrastrándose a su consola y presiono un botón.

De repente, el suelo frente a las escaleras se abrió en forma de círculo; comenzó a salir un enorme tubo de cristal, estaba lleno de un líquido color morado, en su interior se encontraba lo que parecía ser un cuerpo en posición fetal. El emperador siguió presionando botones y el líquido comenzó a filtrarse en el suelo, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, el cuerpo era de una chica, tenía la altura de Sergio, pelo negro, piel morena y estaba desnuda, mostrando sus atributos. Sergio se sonrojo, estaba rojo tomate. El emperador presiono otro botón y el tubo comenzó a desaparecer, al presionar otro botón, una pinza robótica salió y agarro a la chica de la cintura y la levanto, seguido de eso, varios brazos iguales, pero más pequeños, salieron, llevando consigo ropa para chica y comenzaron a ponerle la ropa, al final, la chica estaba vestida como la organización XIII, y el brazo dejo a la chica en el suelo, en ese mismo instante la chica abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran igual que los de Sergio, negros y oscuros.

-Sergio, quiero presentarte a Elena- dijo el emperador- ella es un clon tuyo-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto Sergio aun confundido

-Fácil, recuerdas el piquete de mosquito, con una muestra de sangre y algunas modificaciones, pues bueno, sale esto- dijo señalando a la chica que miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor- y ahora Elena, ¡destrúyelo!-grito el emperador señalando a Sergio

Elena se volteo y miro al emperador

-Entendido- dijo con una voz suave, dulce y hermosa, cerrando sus ojos. Elena levanto la mano y al abrir sus ojos, frente a ella apareció una espada parecida a la **Devora almas** de **Riku, **solo que sus colores eran morado y negro solamente

-Un regalo de Ansem-dijo el emperador con malicia

-No puedo luchar con ella, es decir, eso de ser mi clon, ¿no la hace acaso mi hermana o algo así?- pensaba Sergio en estado de shock. De repente frente a él apareció Elena y trato de cortarlo, Sergio logro esquivar el golpe. –Si me toca, estoy muerto- pensaba Sergio en posición defensiva


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: ya saben, ni para que le recuerdo

_Rick: una batalla casi de titanes, dos personas con los mismos poderes_

Capitulo 15: Sergio contra Elena

Sergio esquivaba golpe tras golpe que le lanzaba Elena, ella era tan hábil, veloz y fuerte como Sergio. Sergio trato de atacarla con un corte, pero ella lo bloqueo con mucha facilidad, Sergio comenzó a presionar cuando sus espadas habían chocada

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto Sergio aun presionando

-El es mi padre, yo solo obedezco- contesto Elena con una sonrisa

-Mmm, recuerdos pregrabados, va estar difícil- pensaba Sergio antes de volver hablar-Pero, ¿por qué atacas a tu hermano?- pregunto Sergio

-¿Hermano?- titubeo Elena un poco confundida

-¡No le hagas caso, trata de confundirte!- le grito el emperador que aun estaba herido- ¡solo hazme caso a mí!

Elena y Sergio rompieron a la izquierda, Elena lanzo corte tras corte, pero siempre eran bloqueados por Sergio

-¡Mátalo, mátalo, rápido, tarada!- gritaba el emperador

Sergio y Elena volvieron a chocar sus espadas en un ataque, Sergio oía como el emperador le gritaba a Elena y hablo

-Elena, no tienes que hacerle caso, ríndete, no hay por qué pelear- dijo con una voz muy tranquila

-El dice que te mate, yo solo tengo que obedecer-decía Elena enojada

-Con que así- dijo Sergio un poco triste y rompió el ataque a la izquierda, lanzo una patada contra Elena en el pecho que la lanzo hacia atrás, Sergio apareció tras ella y la golpeo en la espalda

-¡Aaaa!- grito Elena al ser golpeada

Sergio la golpeo en la espalda hacia adelante y apareció frente a ella, dándole un uppercut que la mando al aire; volvió a aparecer encima de ella y le metió un golpe en el estomago mandándola al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Sergio apareció y le dio una patada en el estomago nuevamente, pero esta vez la mando a atravesar dos columnas antes de chocar con una pared.

Sergio se acerco y vio a Elena que estaba apoyada contra la pared, había dejado un enorme cráter en la pared, estaba sentada en el suelo, se notaba muy herida y sangraba de algunos cortes del cuerpo. Al acercarse Sergio, ella levanto la vista y vio Sergio con la espada en la mano

-Si lo vas hacer, hazlo rápido y sin dolor- dijo Elena mirando nuevamente el suelo. Sergio se acerco y se hinco frente a ella

-No lo hare- dijo en un tono un poco triste- no puedo matar a mi hermana de mi sangre, podrás estar hecha de una gota de sangre mía, pero eso te hace mi hermana- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Elena… yo te perdono- dijo al abrazarla y levantarla

-¿Me perdonas?, pero si casi te mato- dijo Elena confundida

-Los hermanos se perdonan siempre- dijo Sergio al abrazar nuevamente a Elena

-¡Cuidado!- grito Elena empujando a Sergio a un lado- ¡Aaaaaaa!- grito

Sergio no podía creer lo que veía, el emperador había apuñalado a Elena en el pecho

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto- Elena mientras le salía sangre de la boca

-¡Estúpida, ¿Por qué?, por lo que hiciste, además, yo nunca fui tu padre!- grito el emperador sacando la espada del pecho de Elena- ahora no importa, si te mato ahora, la resistencia no podrá conmigo- decía mirando a Sergio que estaba mirando el suelo

-No lo creo- dijo Sergio levantando la vista y miro al emperador a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de furia y antes de que el emperador reaccionara, Sergio lo volvió a taclear y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago y la cara, lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojo al suelo haciendo un cráter, al acercarse, agarro la espada de Elena y se preparo para clavársela en el pecho del emperador, cuando oyó una voz

-Sergio, espera- era la voz de Elena, Sergio soltó la espada y salió corriendo del cráter, al salir, casi llora por lo que vio: era Elena ayudad por Vanesa, las dos se estaba acercando poco a poco a Sergio

-Vanesa, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sergio al acercase y ayudarle con Elena

-Si, un poco adolorida, pero bien, desperté cuando vi que lo soltaste- dijo Vanesa señalando donde estaba el cráter- me dirigía hacia acá, cuando esta chica me hablo- dijo señalando a Elena que estaba un poco consiente

-Sergio no tienes por qué quedarte con ese gusto, eso le ahorraría su condena- dijo Elena con una sonrisa a Sergio antes de caerse

-¡Elena!- gritaron los dos

-Sergio…- decía Elena después de que la apoyaron en una columna- quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que hice… aunque no te conocí bien, me hubiese encantado ser su hermana- decía con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos

-¡Elena, no!- grito Sergio

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Elena antes de cerrar los ojos por completo

-¡Elena!- grito Sergio mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hermana contra su pecho mientras lloraba

_Rick: solo comenten por favor- dice mientras se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo_


End file.
